V1.1
Description is a major update to the game which, while not adding any new content, does make fairly significant changes to the way the game is played. Summary * Available Crew Runs have increased from 4 to 20. * Rewards from all completed Crew Runs can be claimed at the same time. * Crystal graphics have been changed to match their type. * Equipment and crew can now be locked from selling / salvaging / retiring by tapping on the lock icon when viewing. * There is a new "Grab All" button on the cranes that will grab as many times as you can, even if it's not 5 or 10. * There are new filters available on the sell and salvage screens. * The damage from Melee enemies has increased. * Grenade Cooldown time increased. * New Material added: Desh Bars. * Cartel Opportunities no longer use up an Assault Mission. * All Desh Scrap sell prices have been lowered; see below for table. New Features Expanded Crew Runs *Players can now run up to 20 Crew Runs at a time with another 20 Battle Runs available during a Sector Battle. *Claim all! Players now have the ability to claim all returned Crew Run rewards at once. *Crew Run Opportunities are now available. Sector Battle Improvements *Earning Battle Readiness, to kick off a Sector Battle, will now reward Battle Plans for the next Battle. *Battle Opportunity Run: Use Battle Plans to send your Crew out on Runs that yield massive Victory Points. *Rewards for top ranking Cartels: Own the System! Improved Inventory and Armory Functionality *Salvage and Sell your Weapons and Gear with new sorting Filters. *Armory complete tags, item locking ability, and much more. *Blueprints are more generic, requiring less items to be collected. Chat Now Accessible in the Sector Map *Chat with your friends and Cartel directly from the Sector Map. New Store items *Long Term Smuggling Contract: Earn $40 in Chromium for only $2.99/£2.39 by logging in for 30 days. *Shadow Market Exchange: 15,000 Credits that can be purchased for 45 Chronium once a day from the Game Store. Changes Supply Cranes *Every “Pull 10” with the Premium Supply Crane guarantees at least one 4 Star Item. *Premium Supply Crane will remain 40 chromium, as such the reward for completing an item in the armory has been decreased to 5 Chromium. Gear *Weapons have been adjusted to provide proportionally more defense stats. *Overall bonuses to Gear Attack Speed, Melee Protection, and Ranged Protection stats have been increased. *Attack Speed bonus increased an additional 1%. *Melee & Ranged Protection bonuses increased an additional 2% for 1-4* gear and an additional 3% for 5-7* gear. *Impact of Utility rating on Gear was too strong compared to other stats and has been readjusted. Missions *Weapon drops have been increased across missions that previously had a very low chance of dropping gear, in turn replacing much of the material drops. *Ultimate Energy has been re-balanced and focuses more on damage done and received, as such destroying destructibles no longer grants Ultimate Energy. To make sure breaking destructibles is still worth while we've increased the amount of credits dropped from them. *Melee enemies are now more threatening. *Player Rating requirements no longer scale with Character Level. *As such the following Side Missions have been affected: *Dungeons below level 15 no longer offer T3 & T4 reward levels. *Dungeons below level 25 no longer offer T4 reward levels. Overcharge has been adjusted to the following: *Increases Ranged Damage by 10% (down from 30%), but reduces maximum energy by 50%. *Rank 2: Increases by an additional 10%. *Rank 3: Increases by an additional 20% (up from 10%). General *Sector Battles milestone rewards have been updated to give a larger variety of rewards. Every 13th and 20th milestone grants Event Crystals. *Material sell prices have been decreased to the following: *Material upgrade costs have been increased to the following: Bug Fixes General *Rebel Guerrilla Helmet is now dropping where intended. *Both Carbonite & Berubium can now be salvaged from 4* Smuggler Gear. Armory *Fixed an issue with Damaged Survivalist gear *Fixed a bug that caused Escaped Wookiee Slave to become undiscovered after upgrading it *Graphical inconsistency improvements *Crew animation stays on screen after accepting an invitation while results from a Crew Mission are still appearing on screen *Removed atmospheric particles appearing on maps that are not Hoth *Fixed a bug that caused personal faction leaderboard rankings to always display as “Unranked” Stability improvements *Addressed force close issues *Mission optimization Abilities *Fixed an issue where Hold Out Blaster would occasionally do more damage than intended and increased the damage per shot to help offset the fix. AI Interactions (Risky will truly be riskier!) The following AI have been fixed & will engage in combat as intended now: *Imperial Officers *Thugs *Droids *Monsters will enter combat faster upon spawning External Links v1.1 Release Notes v1.1 Discussion Thread A Letter from the two Dans - 1.1 Changes Game Balance and Player Ratings. Category:Game Updates